1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to a timing device such as an alarm clock with an alarm vibratory arm and reciprocating vibrator shut-off lever using standard well known timing structure. An improved shut-off lever construction is provided that is more cost effective, provides for cosmetic variations, and has improved and safer operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art of alarm clocks, it is well known to provide various timing devices to set and control the alarm through a push/pull lever wherein the alarm is set by pulling the lever out the back of the clock casing and, when the alarm sounds, pushing the lever in to silence the alarm. Such a standard structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,768,332 and various improvements have been provided from time to time such as the provision of interval mechanisms that allow the sleeper to push a bar and actuate the mechanism when the alarm sounds so that he may return to sleep for a short period of time without fear of oversleeping, since the alarm will sound again after a short time interval. Such a structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,438. Another improvement is a structure for adjusting the loudness of the alarm through a suitable mechanism such as a slider so that the alarm may be made loud or soft or in between by simply sliding an actuating lever back and forth as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,396 all patents being of common assignment. Also with the advent of modern and moldable plastics, much of the old metallic structure in clocks has been replaced by plastic pieces. However, the standard shut-off lever such as that shown in said U.S. Pat. No. 2,768,332 patent has been retained in the type of structure shown because of its simplicity and standardization of many parts over many years. The present invention is an improvement on said U.S. Pat. No. 2,768,332 patent in replacing the old metallic shut-off lever in the patent with an improved integral molded and particularly formed plastic lever to provide a less expensive construction, much improved operation in both smoothness of sliding and safety by being electrically neutral and providing opportunity for many cosmetic variations in color changes and the like.